


Good Weird

by Thatoneloser_kid



Series: Girls like Girls one shots [2]
Category: Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko (Music Video)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I think could have happened after the events of the music video</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Weird

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Coley asked, peering over Sonya's shoulder to Trenton who was sitting on the sofa in the living room, a scowl on his bloodied face.

"No, he's an asshole but he deserves for me to break up with him properly." Sonya assured, running her hand down Coley's arm until she reached her hand, giving it a little squeeze. "But I will come over to yours straight after, we can talk about this."

Coley's eyes moved back to Sonya when she squeezed her hand, giving her a shy little smile. "If you have even a scratch on you..."

"I won't," Sonya smiled reassuringly, her hand finding Coley's left cheek while her lips landed on her right one. When she pulled back Coley had a bashful little smile on her face, a smile that made Sonya's chest flutter. Sonya tentatively touched the cut on Coley's lip, her jaw tensing as she thought about that just happened. "I'll get you cleaned up when I come over, Cole."

Coley nodded, glancing one last time at Trenton, who was staring over at her, and, to his credit, he looked somewhat remorseful. "Ok, I will see you soon."

Coley reluctantly left, peddling home with a smile on her face, despite the fact that the left side of her face was aching, that didn't matter, she got what she had wanted for almost half a year now, and if that resulted in her having a few cuts and scrapes then so be it. It was worth it.

Coley was home for about twenty minutes before she heard her door bell ring. She was up and off her bed within seconds, ignoring the pounding in her head as she rushed down stairs, yanking the door open. Coley grinned at the sight of a completely unharmed Sonya. "Hey,"

"Hi," Sonya smiled softly, her hands stuffed into the pocket's of her jean shorts, rocking from one foot to the other. The girls just stared at each other for a few seconds, soft smiles playing on their lips, completely wrapped up in each other. Sonya startled out of the little daze they were both in when on of the neighbors dogs howled, motioning into the house. "Are your parents home?"

"No," Coley shook her head, quickly moving aside when she realized she hadn't even invited her best friend in. "Come in."

Sonya slowly entered Coley's house, turning to look at Coley as she closed the door. Sonya ran her eyes over the left side of the other girls face as she stepped closer, ghosting her fingertips over the scrapes just under Coley's eye. "Are you sure I shouldn't take you to the hospital?" Sonya whispered and Coley slowly shook her head, chewing on the unharmed side of her lips. "Then at least let me clean you up."

Sonya took ahold of Coley's hand and lead her into the kitchen, patting the counter beside the sink and Coley hoped up, her eyes glued to Sonya as she moved around the kitchen, opening a few cupboard before turning to Coley. Coley blinked when she realized Sonya had said something, focusing her eyes on Sonya and arching her eyebrows. "What?"

"First aid kit," Sonya repeated with a little laugh. "Do you have one?"

"Oh, uh, yes." Coley pointed to the cupboard under the sink.

"Are you sure you are ok, Cole?" Sonya asked, rummaging around for the first aid kit, setting it on the counter when she found it. "You seem a little spacey."

"That has nothing to do with this," Coley motioned towards her face and Sonya glanced up from the antiseptic wipe she was trying to open. "I just feel like I'm going to wake up any second and this would've all been a dream."

Sonya smiled softly, finally ripping the antiseptic wipe open with her teeth, scrunching her face up when the taste of the wipe reached her tongue. Coley laughed. "I could have gotten you scissors."

Sonya waved her hand dismissively, gently holding onto Coley's chin and tilting her head to the right.

"How did-ow..." Coley cringed when Sonya touched the wipe to the cut just above her eyebrow, shaking her head when Sonya apologized. "How did Trenton take it?"

"He yelled a lot, cursed a lot. He said he was going to make sure everyone knew we were-" Sonya swallowed, wiping the dry blood from under Coley's eye. "The words he used weren't exactly nice, he used a lot of derogatory terms, then he left. He made sure to slam the door, too." She rolled her eyes and murmured, "Drama queen."

"Are you're ok with that? Everyone knowing." Coley asked, pulling her lip nervously in between her teeth, only to Sonya pull it out and start cleaning the cut there.

"Of course I am, Cole." Sonya answered without any hesitation, throwing the wipe down on the counter and surveying Coley's injuries. "Are your hands ok? Judging by the state of Trenton's face I would guess they aren't."

Coley held out her hands, the left one was fine but the right one had a few split knuckles. "I've already cleaned these."

"You really laid into him, Cole." Sonya breathed, sounding half impressed half surprised. "I just didn't expect it, you're Coley. I mean, you are..."

"Coley?" Coley offered with a little laugh.

"Well, yeah." Sonya shrugged, her hands dropping to the counter either side of Coley's thighs. "I've just never seen that side to you before and we've been friends for years."

"I've never had a need to protect something that I love before." Coley answered, her cheeks heating up when she realized what she had just said.

Sonya grinned at that, ducking her head as she squeezed in between Coley's knees, looking at the blushing girl through her eyelashes. "You love me?"

"You know I do," Coley rolled her eyes so she didn't have to look her in the eyes. "I tell you every night before bed."

"Yeah, but that was friend love." Sonya said, narrowing her eyes at the way Coley bit on the inside of her cheek. The way she would when she was lying or hiding something. "Right?"

"Not for a couple of months now, no."

"Months?" Sonya asked incredulously, softly batting at Coley's bare thigh. "Cole!"

"What? What was I supposed to do? You were with Trenton."

"I'm sorry I didn't notice until recently." Sonya apologized, skimming her hands over Coley's thighs.

Coley shook her head, lifting her hands unsurely to link behind Sonya's neck. "Will we- I mean, are we..."

"Girlfriends?" Sonya arched her eyebrows and Coley pursed her lips to prevent herself from laughing. Within a few seconds both girls were giggling, Sonya's head falling against Coley's collarbone.

"That sounds weird," Coley comment once her giggles had died down a little, smoothing down Sonya's hair.

"Weird?" Sonya questioned, her arms sliding around Coley's lower back and pulled her in closer.

"Good weird," Coley murmured against Sonya's hair. "I like how it sounds."

"Me too," Sonya agreed, lifting her head to peer up at Coley.

Coley smiled, her hands moving to cup Sonya's cheeks, pumping her nose against Sonya's before kissing her.

Sonya kissed back without hesitation but quickly pulled back when the door to Coley's house banged closed, stepping away from Coley just as her mom entered the kitchen.

"Coley? Come and help me..." Her mom started to yell, obviously thinking Coley was in her room, but trailed off when she entered the kitchen, her eyes landing on Sonya first. "Oh, Hello, Sonya." She smiled before looking at her daughter, her smile dropping when she noticed her daughters injuries. "Coley, what on earth happened?"

"I, um-I fell off my bike." Coley lied.

"Coley, you really have to be more careful." Her mom sighed, setting the shopping bags down on the floor, taking ahold of her daughters chin just like Sonya had done a little while before, taking a look at her injuries.

"Don't worry, mom, Sonya fixed me up." Coley pulled her head out off her moms grasp and Sonya smiled shyly when the woman looked at her.

"Ok, put away the groceries while I start dinner. Are you staying, Sonya?"

"Yeah," Coley answered as she slid off the counter and she and Sonya start putting away the shopping.

"What have you girls been up to today?" Her mom asked.

Both girls looked at each other, Coley standing by the fridge while Sonya tiptoed to put some tins in the cupboard, both of them grinning.

"Um, nothing really, mom." Coley stared over at Sonya with hooded eyes, almost dropping the carton of milk she was supposed to be putting away.

Sonya returned her attention to putting the tins in the cupboard, startling when she felt Coley press up against her back, pretending to help Sonya put the tins away. "I will tell her later tonight," Coley whispered against Sonya's ear.

Sonya nodded, glancing over towards Coley's mom who wasn't paying them any mind before pecking Coley softly on the lips. "I love you," She whispered.

Coley grinned bashfully, moving away from Sonya just as her mom asked what they were up to later.

She told her she didn't know but, honestly, she couldn't wait to find out.


End file.
